The Valentine Crush
by SweetAsCandee
Summary: Spongebob's Valentine's day is crushed when he finds out that his best friend Patrick was dating Sandy instead of him. This is a drama story about love and exciting drama. enjoy! please tell me what you think!
1. Patrick!

**Chapter 1: 'Patrick?!'**

It was Valentines day, and Spongebob was walking to Sandy's house - heart pounding, butterflies in his stomach, and in deep thought.

_'What if she rejects me?_ _What if i get friend-zoned?' _

Spongebob was planning on asking Sandy to be his Valentine. And hopefully not for just that day. He felt that maybe they might have had a connection. That she may have the same feelings for him that he had for her. Spongebob was getting tired of every time he was close to asking her, he would chicken out. he tried poems, e-mails, and even songs. But never shared them with her.

But today would be different. Spongebob could feel it in his gut!

_'Ok Spongebob, pull yourself together.' _He thought. '_Im __**NOT **__going to chicken out... Im __**NOT **__going to chicken out...'_ he kept reciting.

Finally, Spongebob came to the door, and reached his finger out for Sandy's doorbell, restraining from pulling it back. Finally, before he knew it, his finger collided with the button followed by a _ding dong._

Spongebob's stomach was doing backflips!

Sandy opened the door. She looked amazing. She had a red sparkling dress with red heals.

Spongebob blushed instantly.

"Hi Spongebob!" "Hey Sandy. Happy Valentines day!" He gave her the flowers "Can I come in?" Without nothing but a smile, Sandy opened the door to let him in.

Then, Spongebob knew what he had to do. So he had to go straight to the point. "Sandy?" He walked over to Sandy and held her hand. "Spongebob?" she answered, confused. "Sandy... will you be-"

Spongebob got cut off by a... familiar voice coming from her treehouse. "Babe? I think we are out of tarter sauce!"

_'Babe?' _Spongebob thought.

Then, he came out of the treehouse.

Spongebob's emotion moved to confusion, surprise, and anger. His heart sank when he heard Sandy's answer: "Oh no problem Partick. I'll go to the store and buy us some more later" and Sandy gave him a small kiss. On the lips.

_'Patrick?!'  
_

_(To Be Continued Soon!)_


	2. Crushed

**Chapter 2: Crushed**

_'Patrick and sandy?!' _He thought _'But...how?!'_

Spongebob wanted to break down and cry. He wanted to take the flowers he gave Sandy (which was now sitting in an acorn themed vase) and just rip them all up one by one. But out of all the things he wanted to do... he wanted to curse out Patrick.

_'How could he?!' _thought Spongebob. _'He... he knew I liked her. He knew i wanted to make a move!'_ This was true. Spongebob told Patrick all about his plans to ask Sandy. But for some reason, Patrick always told him things like " I don't think you may be good enough for Sandy" or "Sandy doesn't like you. why try?" Spongebob always thought that it was just friendly advise... now he understood. His thoughts were disrupted by Sandy.

"Well Spongebob," started Sandy. "I know i should have told you sooner but... I'm kinda dating Patrick. I know I should have told you before, but I just wanted it to be a surprise!"

Spongebob didn't know why, but suddenly his emotions turned to sadness. He tried to fake a smile on his face, but he just couldn't do it. his eyes started to water and his teeth chattered. And he was just standing there, limp and weak. He answered.

"Yes... what i surprise" he said. His voice shaking.

Sandy looked at Spongebob, confused. "Spongebob? Are you ok?"

Spongebob was, at this point. Crying. But he kept his head down so nobody could see. Spongebob remembered his bet with Squidward of him not being able to cry for a day. _'If i can get through that,' _he thought _'then why cant i get through this?'_ but he knew why: love. His thoughts were racing so fast and long, he forgot that Sandy was still there watching him.

"Spongebob?Spongebob are you ok?"

Spongebob couldn't take it anymore... "I'm... I'm fine. I'm..." Soon, in the middle of his whole mess of emotions, he bursted into tears and ran out. And even as he was running home, he continued to cry for other things.

He cried because he was thinking about how humiliating it must have been to have ran out Sandy's house that way. He cried about how his friend betrayed him. But most of all... how Sandy could not be his.

(Next chapter coming soon)


	3. The Note

**Chapter 3: The Note**

When Spongebob finally got home, tears following in his trails, he sat in his chair, with jelly fish jelly covered coral bits. He was still trying to process what was going on, but he can never understand.

_'My own best friend,' _he thought _'stole my crush' _

And with that thought, Spongebob once again burst into tears. Soon Gary came along, confused and felt sympathy for Spongebob. "Meow" he said.

"Gary, I just need to be alone right now." But Gary - as stubborn as he can be - didn't take no for an answer. "Meow, meow, meow, meo-"

"Ok Gary!" yelled Spongebob. He told Gary everything. And even though Gary didnt really understand half of what Spongbob said, he left Spongebob alone, knowing thats what he needed.

There were many texts from Sandy on his new cell phone (known in Bikini Bottom as the shell-phone) from Sandy, but he didnt want to even read them. He didnt want to think about Sandy or Patrick for the rest of the day.

The next day, Spongebob was still kind of sad, but he was calmer. At the time, he was watching TV. It was a commercial on the latest shell-phone. (the shell-phone2 )

As Gary was trained, he went out and got the mail for Spongebob. Soon, he was at Spongebob's feet dropping the mail. "Thanks Gar-Bear!" He said. He picked up the mail and recited the mail out loud. "Bills, Phone bill, Add, Junk mail- What?"

At the bottom of all his mail, was a pink envelope. Spongebob opened it up. Gary slithered onto his chair, almost as curious as he was. Spongebob read the note in his head. It was in fine script:

**Spongebob,  
Patrick told me everything.  
Please meet me at the treedome.  
~Sandy**

Spongebob couldn't bieleve what he was reading. His thoughts were rushing threw his head.

_'what if she wants to tell me that she doesn't want to go out with me? But then again... what if she wants to ask me out? But then again...'_

After constantly thinking about the pros and cons that can happen, he got ready, and decided to walk out to Sandy's treedome. But he made a promise to himself: _'If Sandy doesn't take me now... i will have to move on.' _And with that, he set out to Sandy's treedome.

~Next chapter coming soon! :)


	4. It just didnt work out

**Chapter 4: "It just... didnt work out"**

Spongebob was at Sandy's door, ready to hear what she had to say. He rung the door bell.

_ding dong _

Then the door opened. But it wasn't Sandy who opened it - it was Patrick. _' Just my luck.' _thought Spongebob right there, Spongebob bursted. But not into tears. Into anger. "How could you!" he exclaimed. "How could you take Sandy?! You knew I liked her... You knew!"

Patrick was surprised! He wasn't used to Spongebob yelling at him with such anger, so he had no reply.

Spongebob was going to walk away, but Sandy butt in and said "Wait!" she yelled. "Come in... please?"

Spongebob's love for Sandy may have been leaving slowly, but it was still there. Knowing it would make her happy, he walked into her treedome. But he made no eye contact with her.

Soon, they were all sitting at Sandy's picnic table. There were many emotions. For Spongebob it was confusion and love, for Patrick it was sadness, guilt and a hunger for deep fried cream filled coral balls, and for Sandy it was confusion and love. But right now the love was not really for Patrick...

There was no talking at the table for about 30 seconds. So finally, Sandy spoke up.

"Why didnt you tell me Spongebob?" she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Spongebob. But he knew exactly what she meant.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Sandy said. "I was," started Spongebob. "But I found out you were already going out with Patrick and I couldn't take the idea. So I left." Then Patrick said something that surprised Spongebob

"Spongebob, I just want to say that we broke up yesterday."

Spongebob didnt really know what to feel! Patrick continued. "You see, we only went out because we thought we were good for each other, but it didnt really work out."

"I just wanted you to lose some weight!" cried Sandy in her defence.

Ignoring Sandy's comment, Patrick continued. "Plus. We didnt even share the same intrests. So do you understand? It just... didnt work out."

Spongebob was still confused, but he did understand what happened. then, Sandy said something else. She touched Spongebob's hand. "Spongebob?" "Yes Sandy?" Sandy blushed. "I have a confession"


	5. A Happy Ending! :D

**Chapter 5: A Happy Ending!**

"Spongebob, i have something to tell you." Started Sandy. "What?" started Spongebob. Spongebob blushed when he felt Sandy's hand on his. "Spongebob, i know I **really **should have told you this before, but I think that its the right time to tell you now."

Spongebob was even more confused. "S-Sandy?" He studdered. blushing like crazy.

"For the past few days, its been hectic. And i just think that.. maybe latly I've been falling for you, too." She was blushing.

"what do you mean?" Asked Sponebob.

"Spongebob," Sandy started. "You have a good personality, a good job, and passion for everything you do. And when you asked me out, and i declined, you seemed so... so hurt. I know that you really love me. So... do you still like me back?"

Spongebob stood up, pulling Sandy up with him. Spongebob answered:

"No"

Sandy had a stroke of sadness for a second when suddenly Spongebob grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips right there. There were both blushing.

"No," he said "I **love **you Sandy." He was going to kiss her again when they both forgot that Patrick was there.

"Umm... hellooooo Im still here!" he said.

Soon, they all bursted into laughter. They all forgave each other with everything that happened. Patrick and Spongebob were friends, Sandy and Spongebob were dating, and all was well!

* * *

**hey guys! I hope you liked my first fan-fiction! :)  
Please, if you have any comments, ideas, or just want to say hi, feel free!  
Please no mean or rude comments!  
Thanks guys! 3**


End file.
